


The Lost Girl AU

by growlery, reena_jenkins



Category: Lost Girl, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feelings, Incubus Kíli, Multi, Notfic, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 2, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FILI AND KILI AND TAURIEL AU<br/>JUST MAKE IT HAPPEN<br/>THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO HAVE FEELINGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Girl AU

  
 

  
[MP 3 download link](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit_LG\)%20_The%20Lost%20Girl%20AU_.mp3) | 14.4 MB | 00:14:36

oh my goodness I need to do something with all these Lost girls feelings or I'm going to explode

FILI AND KILI AND TAURIEL AU

JUST MAKE IT HAPPEN

THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO HAVE FEELINGS

OH MY GOD WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME YOU HORRIBLE PERSON

WHAT IF KILI AND FILI WERE SEPARATED WHEN KILI WAS BORN AND HE GREW UP NOT KNOWING HE WAS AN INCUBUS

TAURIEL IS THE TOTALLY HOT AND COMPETENT POLICE OFFICER WHO OFFERS TO ~HELP HIM WHEN HE NEEDS TO HEAL

SHE ALSO HELPS WITH THE TRYING TO HELP HIM FIND HIS FAMILY PART AND SOMEWHERE ALONG THE WAY THEY FALL IN LOVE

AND THEY SOLVE CRIME

And Fili grew up with his family (I'm gonna make them Dark Fae, because dwarves live underground), so he has all these ingrained THOUGHTS and IDEALS about Fae Society, and staying in your group, and only associating with YOUR PEOPLE, but then Kili decides NOT TO PICK A SIDE, leaving Fili in a PREDICAMENT, because he really wants to KNOW HIS BROTHERRRR.

SO THEY HAVE TO MEET UP IN SECRET, FILI SNEAKING PAST THORIN (WHO IS SUPER HIDEBOUND & TRADITIONAL & WOULD NOT APPROVE) TO MEET UP WITH KILI - AT RICKETY TABLES IN THE SHADOWY BACK CORNERS OF COFFEESHOPS OR ALONG THE BAR OF SWANKY NIGHTCLUBS. 

kill can theoretically go anywhere, since he's unaligned, but that also means people KNOW who he is, and will report to thorin

And maybe they pass notes to each other through Tauriel! But she's a little nosy - she's a detective, of course she wants to know everything - and then Tauriel starts to get to know Fili EVEN AS KILI LEARNS MORE ABOUT HIS HERITAGE AND LOVES HIS BROTHER MORE EVERY DAY….. and maybe Fili gets drawn into one of their cases?

yesssssssss he sometimes comes to the station on the pretense of checking up on the light for thorin BUT REALLY HE'S SEEING KILI

FILI IS A WITNESS, OR AN ACCESSORY TO THE CRIME, AND KILI DOESN'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT HIS NEW-FOUND BROTHER COULD BE PART OF THE PROBLEM. HE WANTS FILI TO BE PART OF THE SOLUTION (….or at the very least, Fili should be the precipitate. Kili likes chemistry jokes. What.)

kill maybe rages at tauriel a bit until she's like HEY HEY I DON'T THINK HE DID IT EITHER and uses her influence to get fili smuggled out of the station and back to kili's, after which point they SET ABOUT PROVING HIS INNOCENCE. and cuddling a lot.

YES. BUT THE THING IS, THORIN COMES TO THE STATION TO BAIL FILI OUT. AND THEN HE RUNS INTO KILI.

THERE WILL COME A DAY WHEN THEY WILL RECONCILE, BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY.

….I have no idea what happens next, except for intrigue and scheming and plotting and danger and possibly some kind of knife-fight between Kili 'n' Tauriel and some thugs employed by the local mob boss, Azog the Defiler.

ALL THE FIGHT SCENES PLS. also all the healing-after-fight-scenes pls.

MAYBE KILI GETS SO INJURED THAT ONE PERSON IS NOT ENOUGH TO HELP HIM HEAL, NOT WITHOUT DRAINING THEM, SO FILI HAS TO HELP

IT'S A FLASHBACK TO THE DAYS WHEN HE COULDN'T CONTROL IT. AND THAT MAKES HIM PANIC. WHICH MAKES THINGS EVEN WORSE.

And Tauriel is like, "Kili, calm down. Look, we both love you, right? It's fine. Here, I'll show you." And then she starts kissing Fili….. which distracts Kili from his panic, and even distracts him a bit from the awkward-bruising-injury thing that's going on, enough to get Kili ~interested enough in the proceedings that he can do the whole Incubus Healing Mojo.

AND THEN MAGICAL HEALING THREESOME \o/

(ALL STORIES MUST CONTAIN AT LEAST ONE MAGICAL HEALING THREESOME, OR BE DISQUALIFIED)

I APPROVE OF THIS LAW

yesssss \o/ fili should totally solve crime with them more often

The thing is, the more time Fili spends with his brother and his detective (nobody is quite sure if the 'his' is Kili…of Fili…after the events of last week), the closer Fili binds himself to a non-declared Fae. A DELIBERATELY non-declared Fae. And that starts making trouble, back in SupernaturalPoliticsVille, because the whole chaos/entropy thing that Kili is rocking might work for HIM, but it's also started to rub off on FILI. Fili, who is his Uncle's HEIR - heir to the Leader of The Dark, who is supposed to have CERTAIN LOYALTIES…….. yet, for the love of his brother and A HUMAN, Fili begins to sway from the pre-ordained path his family would choose. SO THEN THERE IS POLITICAL INTRIGUE. AND FANCY-DRESS PARTIES, WHERE FILI HAS TO MINGLE WITH MEMBERS OF THE LIGHT AND DARK CONTINGENTS, TO SAVE FACE FOR HIS UNCLE.

AND KILI GETS JEALOUS.

Because the only life Kili has ever KNOWN is in the human realm - only the mundane, and the ordinary, and to him, the preternatural stuff that Fili handles every day? That to Fili, is simply mundane? to Kili, it's unbelievable and TERRIFYING.

(Tauriel is having a better time adjusting to all this magical nonsense than Kili is. Then again, Tauriel is badass.)

Tauriel was pretty much like …well this explains a lot and kind of just goes with it. She keeps Kili calm.

So, when it comes to things like tracking down drug rings or murderers, Kili can deal. He knows this shit. He's good at it. But when it turns out that his brother's life is on the line, because of some MYSTICAL POWER-TRIPPING BULLSHIT, Kili flips his shit. He doesn't know how to deal. What's the protocol, the procedure, the DUE FUCKING PROCESS, of dealing with Fae?

And it's not like Kili WANTED any of this! He's not MAKING A BID TO USURP THORIN. HE JUST WANTS TO HAVE COFFEE WITH HIS BROTHER, THEN MAKE OUT WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, AND THEM MAYBE WATCH HIS GIRLFRIEND FUCK HIS BROTHER WITH A STRAP-ON, OKAY?

NONE OF THIS MAGIC POLITICAL BULLSHIT.

But now Fili has to pay the price of his allegiance to his rogue brother, and even though Fili is PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF KICKING ASS MYSELF, THANK YOU KILI, BUT I DO KNOW WHICH END OF THE SWORD GOES IN MY OPPONENT, REALLY, it still makes Kili anxious. So maybe there's another threesome to calm him down before the big fight scene. Endorphins are good for you.

ENDORPHINS ARE GOOD FOR YOU

And so, the fight commences, And at first, Fili is kicking ass, because he's just that good. But then his opponent does something underhanded, something Kili thinks is CHEATING but Thorin rules valid (they're in a fight-to-the-death scenario, here, it's not like POLITENESS and MANNERS have a place in the ring), and FILI IS GRIEVOUSLY INJURED.

Fili manages to pull a last-second save out of his ass  - I dunno, maybe he stabs his opponent in the gut, even as Fili is himself staggering to the floor - and Fili wins. BUT HE IS STILL BLEEDING OUT.

EVEN WITH FILI'S SUPERNATURAL CONSTITUTION, IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD.

So Killi rushes over to his brother's side (which is also breaking all sorts of rules, because technically he's not supposed to be there, what with not affiliating himself to the UnSeeie Court and all), and Kili clutches his brother to his chest, and Kili had been so nervous about Fili's fight that not even Tauriel's words OR hands could distract him, to the point where Kili was biting his own lip so hard he drew blood………and then, when Kili kisses Fili, his blood MIXES WITH FILI'S.

AND SO - COMPLETELY ACCIDENTALLY, YET IN FULL VIEW OF THE ENTIRE UNSEELIE COURT, EVEN THORIN - KILI BINDS FILI'S LIFE TO HIS.

*GASP*

*SUPER SECRET NEW INCUBUS POWERS ACTIVATE*

*KISSING*

(Kili didn't want to bind Fili to his will, he just didn't want him to die. But Fili pretty much got a magical STD. Oops.)

WHICH THROWS THORIN'S COURT INTO UPROAR, BECAUSE WHAT. WHAT. WHAT JUST HAPPENED. IS FILI STILL ALLOWED AS THORIN'S HEIR?

Or…..some people start whispering….maybe this is yet another bid on the part of the un-declared Fae to steal the crown….

CUE MORE POLITICAL INTRIGUE

ALSO CUE KILI'S EXASPERATED FACE

ALSO CUE TAURIEL BEING LIKE, "BOYYYYYYYS"

And then Tauriel and Kili have to hustle Fili out of the hall, while dodging Dwalin's magnificently-trained security forces

And eventually, they make it back to Tauriel's office - they can't go back to Kili's apartment, it's probably being watched - and they need to figure out what to DO. Fili isn't dying, but he's not WELL (his life is tied to Kili's so he can't DIE, but his wounds AREN'T HEALING), so Tauriel suggests Kili use his Incubus Healing Mojo on Fili.

"Sure, okay, sure, I can do that," Kili replies, "HOW THE FUCK TO I DO THAT?"

And then there's some more freaking out, but eventually Tauriel suggests that Kili shotgun it - he kisses her, but instead of taking her chi into himself, Kili leans over and BREATHES into Fili's mouth, hoping and praying and WILLING all the while, until Fili inhales.

And at first, it doesn't look like anything is happening, because there is still blood on Fili's skin and his pallid complexion is NOT REASSURING, but Kili tries again and again, and Tauriel is rubbing her hands down Fili's arms because she also doesn't want him to die (feeeeeeeelings), but eventually Fili starts to breathe on his own, without encouragement.

And Kili sags into Tauriel's embrace, her strong arms holding him upright even as his brother slides into restful, healing, slumber, and the two of them curl themselves around Fili's unconscious form, the exhausting of the day draining them both.

Tomorrow, they can deal with the consequences of Fili's duel. tomorrow, they can deal with the ramifications of Kili's accidental magic. Tomorrow they can face the pile of paperwork sitting on Tauriel's desk, the cases that have fallen by the wayside in their single-minded hunt for Azog the Defiler.

Tomorrow.

For now, they rest.

I LOVE THIS AND I LOVE THEM AND I LOVE YOU

FOR NOW I CAN DIE HAPPY THIS IS BEAUTIFUL

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic coverart created by growlery. Intro/Outro music is "Wake Me Up" as performed by Avicii. Hobbit fandom needs more notfic... ;-)


End file.
